


[podfic] Thy Father Lies

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't thought the spirit would just <i>leave.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Thy Father Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thy Father Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093232) by [Violsva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva). 



> Chag sameach, the_dragongirl! I hope you enjoy this wee podficlet :)

 

Title: Thy Father Lies

Length: 1:10

File Size/Type: 1.6 MB/mp3

[Download/streaming link @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wh1sjfu8tzj20ln/Thy_Father_Lies.mp3)


End file.
